Bad Romance
by LeNimph
Summary: My attempt of detailing the love triangle I experienced on my first playthrough as a dalish elf between Leliana, Alistair, and fresh wounds for Tamlen. Fem/Leliana
1. Chapter 1

_Anyway so ... this is basically what goes on in my head while I'm at school suffering from senoritis. Ultimately this will be a Leliana/femMahariel, but there is alot of talk about Tamlen and Alistair in it as well. Lenimph is my character, and of course the rest belong to bioware. She's my first playthrough and I named her after my ename, and I was going to change it for the story because it seemed sort of egocentric but... meh I couldn't think of anything else. I'm going to try to keep it T... if things get out of hand I'll just change the rating I guess. Oh and as for the title... lets just say that song get's stuck in my head alot... both willingly and through force. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Read&Review of course._

* * *

The group of eccentric heroes arrived at a crowded inn a whiles away from the ruined Highever. A drenched dalish warden stepped into the doorway of the aged rest stop where she saw families sleeping awkwardly on the reception hall couches. "Oh don't mind them," the innkeeper announced from the other side of the room, "they're cousins from Highever."

"Sure they are…" Alistair mumbled.

"I have a feeling that we will be paying quite a price for these rooms," Morrigan added.

The female warden sighed and walked to the innkeeper and asked for shelter. "We only have 2 of our finest rooms left; each one for a gold piece." The girl winced, too tired to argue or persuade, handed over 2 gold pieces and 20 bronze. "Make sure your 'cousins' get food in the morning." She whispered. Leliana, Wynne and Alistair smiled in approval while the rest, especially Morrigan, groaned at the wardens unnecessary spending. They were then directed to their rooms. First the men arrived at theirs only to immediately bicker about who was to share beds with whom. Alistair pulled his fellow warden aside before she was able to follow the women down the hall. "Yes?" She asked looking up at him, her ocean eyes were barely opened and her long auburn hair with braided strands was wet and matted from the rain.

"About the other day when I gave you…" His words came out gawkily and he even pointed behind him as if he was indicating the past day. It made the elf smile.

"What about it?" She crossed her arms, too distracted by fatigue to give him any real reflection.

"Have you… thought about us?" She gave him dense look. "You know, us the last 2 Grey wardens?"

She remained silent. "Aww come on it will be you and me, fighting thousands of darkspawn, our kisses and adoration will stop them dead in their tracks, blinding them with purity. Or if you prefer I can take that flower back and use it like you suggested… would that make you happy… I want to make you happy, oh sorry I'm babbling… I'll stop." He blushed profusely as she looked away trying to stifle her laughter. "Watch Ares for me tonight, would you?"She asked quickly and before he could respond the mabari leaped onto him; showering him with adoring slobber. She ran away.

Entering the female quarters Lenimph saw Shale at the doorway who sighed in relief at the sight of her, "Can it make the witch stop?" Morrigan was fighting with Wynne over who was to have the remaining bed and not the coach. The elf looked at the room. There were 2 beds, one already had Leliana and her own packs arranged next to it. Morrigan refused to share a bed with anyone, even her friend the warden, so it became custom that she use the sofa. Wynne was a secret notorious bed hog after knocking Leliana off the bed the one time they tried a different sleeping combination. The warden remembered the loud cute "oomph" that woke her up from the sofa and Morrigan's laughter from the other side of the room.

"Morrigan…" the elf said cautiously giving her a glare. The witch stared back at her friend frowning "Oh fine, but next time, I'm tired of sleeping on the sofa!"the witch wailed, and the elf nodded in the attempt to sooth her. "Thank you warden," Wynne said slipping into the bed, while Morrigan arranged her sofa mumbling curses. The elf walked into the adjoining restroom.

The red headed bard was already nude in the large stone tub, but it was not new to them ever since the elf had mistakenly joined her in a spring. The conversation was awkward as the elf explained how the dalish women all bathed together, as did the men, and she didn't mean to intrude. Leliana didn't mind, in fact it was her pleasure to watch the painted elf step out of the new armor Varathorn had made them, and into the tub across from her. The warden dumped her whole self quickly into the water and then childishly made bubbles in the water with her mouth. Leliana smiled looking at the soft pattern on the woman's forehead that adorned her shining eyes, while the warden sighed and sat back mumbling "If this is how we are,I can't imagine how the men must fight about the beds."Leliana laughed and replied "How frightful it must be to share a bed with Zevran."They both laughed hystirically, however the initial excitement the elf felt from the warm water left her face when Leliana asked, "Speaking of men…what did Alistair want?"

The elf looked at Leliana. She was washing her white skin with soap, humming a tune that was unfamiliar to her. In response to the warden's silence she continued, "He likes you doesn't he, and don't you like him?"

"It's harmless flirting." She grumbled turning to the side. "You might think it's harmless…" Leliana's words where not reaching the warden, all the elf could hear was the bard's critical and possible jealous undertone. "Why do you sound upset?"The elf rebuked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

"Upset?"Leliana began to pick at her nails nervously. "I just think you should be more concerned about the signals you send," she gulped and blushed, "to others."Those last two words sent a jolt up the warden's spine. Leliana was looking at her, the gaze was penetrating, and the feeling it gave her was indescribable. She suddenly felt vulnerable to the woman across from her and began to blush profusely when she saw Leliana smile. "I forget what she is sometimes." The elf thought, looking at Leliana's seemingly harmless and youthful face, while the bard began to wash her hair.

"Anyway to answer your original question, Alistair gave me a flower, a rose, that he found in Lothering. I believe it was the one... you spoke of."

"He plucked it?!" Leliana gasped after pouring water over her head to rinse her hair. "Oh that fool... you have it?"Leliana lips where pouted and her brow furrowed with frustration, the elf thought she looked quite charming when angry."Yes, do you want it?"

Leliana calmed down. "At least it's in her hands" she thought to herself, and then replied with a long breath. "I can't take the gift he gave you, besides I already have flowers from you..." Leliana thought back contently to the moment the warden brought her Andraste's Grace. The elf joked "So do I get a kiss now?" and Leliana oh so eagerly said "Yes, a little one," and kissed her quickly on the cheek while the elf stared blankly into space, asking her if they where her mothers.

"So… do you like Alistair or not?"The elf was quiet, she didn't even hear Leliana's question, for she was contemplating about the kiss on the cheek as well. "Did you say something?"

"You and Alistair…" The bard reminded her.

"Oh… well I like him but…"

"But?"

"…There's someone."Leliana paused, a flicker of hope shot cruising through her body, until she heard a muffled sob, "Tamlen" The elf was crying now and Leliana was thoughtless seeing the powerful woman in such a state. The elf tried to hide her tears behind her long wet hair, while Leliana moved closer to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tamlen was a fool, his stupid curiosity killed him, I warned him, I would always warn him…"The elf suddenly shot out of the water, grabbed a towel and hastily robed herself. "Wait…" Leliana whispered, the elf turned and shook her head to silently say, "I can't talk about this right now" and walked away.

"Dear Maker, that girl. You think your finally getting answers from her and then it turns out there's a whole other story to it." Leliana sighed to herself. "What did I get myself into?"

She would say the same thing about you, you know.

* * *

_I think I fixed it... for the most part. There was a few parts where Leliana's and Lenimph's dialogue could have gotten confused. I haven't written fanfiction in so long that I got so incredibly nervous about getting the characters right that I lost alot of fluidity in my writing. Sorry about that. (ok fine there's still mistakes but x.x Im not going back and fixing them. So just pretend I'm Cormac McCarthy or someone like that and I'm taking some grammatical "liberties" to show how tense the situation is.) I'll try harder on the 2nd chp..._


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to those who reviewed/favorited/subscribed my story. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.

* * *

Leliana was tired. The party had been traveling for a good surplus of hours now, and the bard's plain fatigue had turned her joyful and entertaining hums still. Instead she began to focus on the heavy footsteps of Shale. They were very regular and steady making it easy to ignore the unpleasant throbbing in her thighs. She looked forward. The warden was whispering to the witch and the bard tried her hardest to overhear but wasn't successful, so instead she studied Morrigan for clues of what they were speaking of. She saw her brows crease and her pouty lips move furiously. "They must be talking about Alistair," She thought. She glanced at the rest of the witch's body. It was a bit … thin but there was potential. Before the bard thought she blurted out, "You're very beautiful Morrigan."

"Tell me something I do not know." She replied gesturing her hand in the air as if to swat the bard away.

"But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand." The witch stopped walking and burst out in response, turning to the bard, "You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" The bard continued still, "Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk, no, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes, with gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course; we don't want to hide your features." Morrigan flushed furiously, "Stop looking at my breasts like that; tis most disturbing!" The others, specifically the warden and Alistair, desperately tried to stifle their laughter.

"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck." Leliana smiled temptingly.

""You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me," she said walking away beckoning the others to start the repetitive steps again. "It'll be fun, I promise!" the bard teased, "We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!"

Morrigan shivered. "How can you stand that vile woman?" she asked turning to the warden who was still trying to keep her laughter under control, smiling like a fool. "Oh you think it's funny? You do know that you are also not immune to her wandering eyes?" The elf blushed and replied, "I don't care, bodies are just bodies, should one admire mine let them." The witch raised an eyebrow in question, "You feel that way? Well don't say it again or people might feel… privileged."

"Too late!" cawed the Antivan crow. The warden grabbed her temple realizing her mistake.

"Well anyway," the witch continued, "it isn't practical to me for a woman, who I already loathe, to be undressing me with her eyes. So next time you speak to the lying lyricist, please tell her that I do not have the time for her flirting and talk of shoes."

"But what's wrong with shoes, don't you like pretty things like jewels?" The elf said tilting her head mockingly. Morrigan went quiet for a second and the replied softly, "You're sharing too much company with her, its preposterous". The warden smiled and turned back at Leliana who waved back eagerly. "Nauseating…" The witch muttered. "I really do not understand how you can be friends with her…"

"Trap, right ahead!" Leliana pronounced, allowing Alistair to fumble over his own feet and set it off anyway. They all fell back startled by the flames. The men for hire came out. It became instantly apparent that they were not roadway bandits when a large armored Qunari came rustling out of the bushes towards the warden, who was nearly shadowed by its size. Leliana pinned the enemy down skillfully with the Fox's bow allowing her friend to slash forward with both of her blades making him fall. However Morrigan was not as lucky as a rogue slashed her arm as she was casting a transformation spell. The warden went to the witch's side defensively and Wynne followed to offer her healing expertise. Sten was about to kill the last man but Leliana cried out "Wait, don't kill him."

"Uhg, there she goes again with her morals." Morrigan winced grabbing her arm.

"What, why not?" The dalish asked.

"He's no common bandit, none of them where, their weapons and armor are of fine make, and they're well trained." She turned to the man cradled on the ground, stared at him sternly and asked aggressively "You know what I'm talking about, don't you, who are you?" The warden was set back by the malice in Leliana's voice, and turned her head at her. The bard's face was… actually showing its age lines in her disturbance, and her eye's they were searching for something. The man spoke, "I was told it would be an easy job, kill the little red head girl…"

"Kill the… you came to kill me?" The elf though back at to what Leliana had told her a fortnights ago at camp. The lying, escaping, Marjoline, and the succor of the chantry all first… hurt the elf, but understood why Leliana would want to keep such things buried and behind her. She also remembered what they spoke of after.

And how could she deny the story of how she became a Grey warden after Leliana just told her explicit story of escape. Of course it wouldn't have been right to deny her the fact of telling the story of Tamlen, the mirror, and Duncan. "I told him not to touch that mirror but he was always so observant of everything and always had to try new things…" the elf sighed out. She was teary eyed but not open and weak like the night in the tub for she believed armor guarded her physically and mentally.

"What's wrong with trying new things?" The bard questioned with a tilted smile.

"Nothing, it just shouldn't be a hobby taken lightly, it can be … risky." Leliana laughed at the elf's innocence. "Lots of people are adventurous in many ways; do you know what they say in Orlais about trying new things?" The question was redundant because it was quite obvious the dalish would not know. "You should try everything once, incept incest and Qunari cuisine." The warden laughed, bitter sweetly, for the tears she was holding for Tamlen came out with a snort. Silence past between the two as Leliana stared eagerly at the warden, what for exactly, neither was sure of.

"Well, I remember when Tamlen and I… came across intruding shems and we robbed them of their food, and they had wine. I had never had it before and Tamlen was insistent that I must try it…"

"I love wine." Leliana commented, tuning the strings of her lyre. It was rare for the warden to tell one of her own stories, so the bard smiled and listened heart fully, as she always did.

"I ended up liking it as well; it gives you such a giddy feeling. That night Tamlen and I we…" The warden blushed and went silent no longer wishing to speak of her drunken actions. Leliana frowned, "You can't just start a story like that and not finish its rude."

"I… haven't talked about it with another woman." Leliana's brows perked, "But you spoke of it to men? Strange…"

"At least I am not a vague as Alistair; he calls it licking a lamppost in winter." The warden blurted out with a chuckle mocking Alistair sarcastic voice. Leliana stared at Alistair who was across the camp poking the campfire with a stick, and looked at the elf puzzled. "Did he tell you if he's 'licked a lamppost in winter'?" She asked between her giggles. "He has not." The elf the said, looking bewildered.

"Well I guess that makes sense seeing as he was to be a templar… although he is very handsome. What did Tamlen look like was he handsome?" Leliana was extremely interested in the wardens past love but elf found it a bit intrusive, for she did not ask about Marjoline. She didn't want to ask about Marjoline. She didn't even know that two women could… the elf flushed red looking at Leliana's plump lips, her armor and its suggestive studding.

"He had hair the color of the sun, interesting markings, and a clever tongue. He… was not as handsome as Alistair… but better looking than Zevran." The vague description was unsettling for Leliana, who shifted in her seat. The bard saw the uncomfortable look on the girl's face, but it was too tempting not to ask one more question. She needed to know if the beautiful woman across from her, who was such a good friend, knew what _it_ was really like…"Was he a good lover?" The elf looked at her sternly. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean, I mated, with a partner… there are action's that make one better at this then someone else?" The question was asked so honestly, it nearly tore Leliana apart. But to the dalish woman it was a natural thing that all animals do. Something she had watched the halla do and mimicked. She admitted to herself that it was … pleasurable, but shortlived.

"Dear Maker…" Leliana thought to herself.

"Tamlen, was my friend, and he was to be my partner and I liked him… the act was so awkward… that's why I don't like to talk about it with other women. The other hunters spoke of how nice and wonderful it was to have a mate and a spouse. But I never loved him… or rather it wasn't the love you speak of in your stories, like Alindra and her soldier. I never felt that with Tamlen. I tried to… I…" Leliana was silent as the warden went silent and held her own sides and looked across the fire at Alistair.

"Love just happens…" Leliana murmured, remembering Marjoline grabbing her and kissing her roughly, "it enraptures you, leaves you vulnerable but safe in ones arms… assuming those arms are always there for you." Leliana began to pray, as the elf said goodnight.

* * *

Hmm... Sorry I took so long to update. I had alot of things going on. My mother recently got a hip replacement, right during the week I had finals. So anyway I took all of my spare time tonight to bring this chapter to you. Originally I had planned for it to be light hearted but... thats a bit of an emotional ending isnt it... ^.^' Anyway I like it better then the first one...

Reviews are especially appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again I want to thank those who've favorited,subcribed, and reviewed. Reviews especially inspire me to put more of my free time aside to write this. Oh and I bought a Dragon Age t-shirt. My obession is offcially hardcore now. xD_

* * *

"Oh look customers." The warden heard while walking into Wade's Emporium. "How may I help you today… " Herren the merchant leered. The warden quickly browsed of what there was to offer, while the three companions who followed her into town, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana waited anxiously. Alistair was particularly fidgety, Leliana was dead silent, and both of them were unsure if they were ready for their individual quests ahead.

Leliana was becoming especially inpatient with the warden. Finally had they made it to Denerim after killing Flemeth of all things? The trip was so unnecessarily off trail, and for what reward? Appeasing Morrigan? Wasn't it of greater importance to seek out Marjolaine? The bard remembered when they returned to camp bruised, exhausted and the witch swept the precious dalish away to her secluded tent. The bard found herself incredibly lonely for no good reason, but she saw the smiles on both the warden and witch's faces and felt impeccably jealous of their strengthened friendship. Even more so then when she saw Alistair and the girl whisper and laugh.

"They are strange those two," Wynne commented noticing Leliana's glare. "But they are similar. Both of them are outcasts of human society, and both of them experience new things everyday in comparison to what we find normal."

"Mmm yes exotic beauties one would say." The blonde antivan teased.

"Do you mind Zevran?" the bard softly snapped at the man sitting across the fire who was taken a back and responded "I'm sorry Leliana, did I push a button? I certainly did not mean to," he smiled, "_or did I_ ?" Leliana flushed and felt compelled to throw something at the crow. "Just ignore him." The elderly mage requested softly, and then sighed out with irritation, "anyway I understand how the two can be such close friends, and it's good that someone can trust Morrigan and what we did today… Killing Flemeth I mean insures that we have a very deadly force on our side, and I'm sure the warden wishes to help you next."

"I should have been helped first." Leliana mumbled just beyond the grasp of Wynne's ears.

"Or maybe we will see Alistair's sister or find Sten's sword next, the warden wishes to help all of us she is very generous, perhaps she saw Flemeth as a stronger threat…" Leliana cut her off, "Then Marjolaine? Hah. Flemeth just wanted Morrigan; as you heard her say she didn't even want to fight us, but we had too."

"Yes lying to Morrigan about Flemeth would have been disgraceful of the warden. I'm glad she made that choice even if it wasn't the easiest route."

Leliana looked away from the mage. "I'm sorry, that my past affairs… I'm sorry that all of us had to become knotted in it."

"It's ok , what matters is that you've found a healthier path in life." Leliana smiled. "May I ask, who Marjolaine was exactly?" The mage asked tenderly, while Leliana stared at the fire and responded, "She was my mentor in the bard arts." Leliana sniffled.

"I am not naive, Leliana. I know it has to be more than that in order for you to be so upset." Leliana was quiet pondering whether to answer the elder woman. "I am not as matronly as I may appear to be to Alistair," Wynne chuckled, " I know the heartbreak that fervor can bring, and the pain from the lost of a love one, even if it's one that you couldn't grow to love." Wynne frowned shortly for her lost son, "but I did not consider the consequences."

"It wasn't like that," Leliana blurted defensively, "I wanted to help her, and I tried to protect her."

"And you did something rash and didn't think about the penalties."

"I would hardly call my action rash." Leliana mumbled, reflecting on opening the envelope…

"Regardless if they where or not, I wish to advise you to be careful." Wynne looked at Alistair. "He loves her." Wynne went quiet when she heard the armor dalish elf's footsteps grow close. She was also accompanied by the swamp witch, who began to prepare dinner. "I thought it was Alistair's turn to prepare dinner." Wynne noted.

"If you would prefer I could allow Alistair to cook one of his creations." Morrigan snorted.

"Be nice you promised," the warden whispered to the witch, who groaned in response as the warden sat next to Leliana and flashed a smile at the red head.

"Leliana," the holler pulled the bard out of her memories. "Yes…" she questioned.

"I need your measurements, darling." Wade cooed. Leliana flushed and responded clueless, "What for?"

"Have you not been listening?" Morrigan snarled, "The warden is commissioning drake scale armor for you."

"Oh thank you." The bard and elf smiled at each other. Disgusted Morrigan teased, "Yes, Leliana has to look her prettiest to confront her former… _tutor_."Leliana glared at Morrigan as she followed Wade into the back; Alistair snickered. The other three waited until they heard Wade announce loudly, "Such a perfect figure!" Leliana giggled, "You must have many men following you at your heels, I'm envious."

"Oh, you flatter me." They heard Leliana respond modestly, "I have thick thighs."

"No she doesn't" The elf said aloud to herself. Alistair flushed furiously, "Wait how would you know?!" He asked. The elf also went colored while Morrigan laughed and teased, "They bathe together, I thought everyone knew."

"Wait they what?! You… your… going to have to explain this to me later." The elf looked at him and joked, "You would like that wouldn't you." Morrigan rose an eyebrow at the dalish's rare expressed public flirtation. Leliana returned and Alistair stumbled over his own thoughts and excused himself outside. "What's his problem?" The bard asked. Morrigan laughed wickedly and followed Alistair outside, mocking him.

They visited the market where Leliana asked keenly if people had seen a woman fitting the description of Marjolaine. When they asked the orlesian shopkeeper she spoke of a fellow orlesian woman who fit the description, and had bought many candles and lotion complaining about the smell of Ferelden.

"That must be her." Leliana said turning to the warden, after buying a few soaps from the shopkeeper in thanks.

"We shall confront her tomorrow then; it's already turning into the evening." The warden replied while Leliana frowned in disappointment. Alistair tapped the warden's shoulder, "That's my sisters house, can we go inside." He asked pointing to a house in the distance. Tired the elf replied, "Shouldn't you go in by yourself."

"No." Alistair frowned, "I need you to go with me. So … lets go… see my sister. Hmm that sounds weird sisterrrrrrrr." The elf laughed as they walked to the house leaving Morrigan and Leliana to wait.

"So Morrigan…" Leliana asked in almost a whisper.

"No! I do not want a change in wardrobe!" The witch said quickly in defense. Leliana blushed, "No it isn't about that… I have a question if you would allow yourself to entertain me for a second."

"Although the last thing I wish to do is amuse you," The witch muttered, "but yes, go ahead and ask your question." The bard went quiet. "Well what is it?" Morrigan insisted.

"Do you think Alistair and her are..."

"Romantically involved?" Morrigan finished. Leliana nodded. "Why are you asking me, I thought she discussed such girlish matters with you?" Leliana didn't respond. "Well it does seem that way sometimes. If she is not talking to one of us she is usually with him… keeping guard in the forest." Leliana frowned. "Tis it not obvious?" Morrigan was curious now.

"She says she… that she doesn't like him that way."

"I don't understand what difference does it make? They are the last two wardens, he is the son of a bastard king, and she a wild untamed dalish. It is like one of your bard tales… and yet you are resentful." Morrigan's eyes widened in realization, "You are jealous!" The witch laughed. "The flirting and stares I thought it was just your way of being comical. Oh that is priceless a former chantry girl is smitten with a pagan dalish in forbidden love." Leliana looked away from the black haired woman who was muttering hilarities to herself and saw the warden and Alistair outside of the house they had just entered. Alistair had an evident look of pain on his face. They spoke for perhaps a minute or two before Alistair pulled the elf in and kissed her. Leliana's fist curled. "That is disgusting." Morrigan said to herself.

"Yes it is." Leliana agreed. But the elf had pushed herself from Alistair and was walking quickly to the other women. "Let's go, get rooms" she ordered red and bitter.

* * *

_When I first played Dragon age I thought it was weird when Wynne started critisizing me for being with Leliana because she was already hurt before; it didn't really occur to me that Wynne and Leliana must have talked alone at camp. I also thought it was really weird that the only character that really confronted Morrigan about her mom was Shale... (lol) So yeah. And as for the kiss with Alistair... I did kiss him after his sister yelled at him and Leliana was there and it was the first time I tried to kiss him in public so I didn't know she would actually get mad. I was like "oops"o3o'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took a while with this one, I told myself I would get a chapter in every weekend but it's softball season now, so when I get home I just want to lay down in my bed and relax. Again I want to thank those who review the story. It's the reviewers that help me get a grasp on how Im writing so even if something bother you inform me so I can improve. OH and this chapter has some suggestive stuff. I rewrote the first half of the chapter around 4 times... which was also a reason I took so long._

* * *

Dressed in a soft blue nightgown, Leliana sat up in the window sill of her room in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. She couldn't sleep, thoughts of Marjolaine where haunting her mind. Although she was certain that there wouldn't be a happy revelation between her and the ex-love, all she could think of were the fond memories, memories of touch, lust, and taste. Marjolaine was fond of sweets and often Leliana would bring some to her while she slept. She would wake the older dark haired woman with a sweet kiss of creamy pudding, and was rewarded with an even sweeter experienced touch on skin. They muttered endearments in Orlesian to each other, until they were too indulged…

Hot and bothered Leliana reached her pack to retrieve a tool of relaxation. She searched for her plaything until she was rudely interrupted by a strong knock at her door. "Maker!" Leliana growled, walking to the door. She opened the door fiercely until she saw a disheartened elf on the other side of the door. "Is something wrong?" the bard gently cooed. The elf said nothing and walked into the room and sat at the edge of Leliana's bed hugging a knee. The elf was scarcely dressed in a robe, and even though Leliana had already seen the elf's figure, she was thanking the maker that her intense blush wasn't visible by the hand of the night. Leliana sat next to the warden, and at closer inspection she noticed an intense musky smell she knew too well.

"I made a mistake," the elf finally muttered.

"We all make mistakes," she assured resting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, this isn't this was entirely stupid of me." The warden said standing up abruptly facing the bard. "So stupid! All this time, the talking, the flirting, I didn't realize…" Leliana looked at the warden. Her rant almost sound like some kind of declaration of love, it couldn't possibly be directed towards her could it?

"Never in my life would I think I would agree with Morrigan but he is a fool. How dare _he_… doesn't _he_ know we could never be together, that _he_ is the bastard son of a king and I'm dalish and this whole thing is just wrong, so very wrong, and of course I realize this when I'm in bed with him and I start sobbing and he asks me if he is doing something wrong…" The elf was pacing now, and Leliana's suspicions were reassured, not only where the two wardens involved they were physically intimate. Leliana tried desperately to hold in the overwhelming despair that furrowed up in side of her. "I don't want to hurt him Leliana…" the elf sighed out, lying back onto the bed frustrated. Realizing that her friend needed consoling, Leliana grabbed the warden's hand, and was surprised at how soft it was. The palm had some small calluses, but the rest of her skin was very soft, and it quickly began to tense and sweat in reply to its friends grasp.

"I have sweaty hands." The dalish nervously responded, pulling her hand away.

"They're very pretty hands." Leliana confessed, now grabbing both of them playfully. At this point she didn't care if the warden was in love with Alistair (if that was what she felt for him anyway). "I can like her as much I want to, until she tells me to stop," Leliana reassured herself, "and if she doesn't tell me I will tell her how I feel when it's the right time." Smiling at her own resolution she joked. "I wonder, are grey wardens ticklish?"

"I've never been ticklish…" The warden said pulling her arms back defensively around her waist. Taking that as a challenge Leliana grabbed the elf's waist playfully, prodding it until the warden laughed.

"Feeling better?" She asked positioning herself under the covers next to the warden.

"Yes, I can stay here for the night right?"

"Of course." The elf got under the covers as well and daringly grabbed Leliana's hand and asked, "Ready to find Marjolaine?"

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Leliana looked at herself in the mirror. The new armor made by Wade fit her perfectly, and the drake scales complimented her eyes. She walked out the changing room.

"Oh it looks nice." Alistair complimented.

"No it does not! It needs more detailing and the legs are too tight, it will chafe! Take it off this minute I refuse to let a pretty girl like you wear something so hideous." Wade protested.

"Oh Wade," Herren rebuked, "She looks fine let the customers get on their way and leave." Morrigan happily agreed and the other followed. "Don't hurry back!" They heard him scowl.

They wasted no more time and walked to the residence. Leliana sighed at the sight of the door. "Are you ready?" the dalish warden asked cautiously. Leliana, with the fox bow at her back and daggers at her side nodded, while the warden opened the door. Immediately they were bombarded by two large Qunari, but Morrigan hastily enraptured then in cold allowing the others to rid of them quickly. "She really wants me dead," Leliana muttered. They went into the next room where they were confronted by a proud dark haired woman who haughtily raised her brow at their presence, possibly surprised. The warden herself was especially stunned; she was expecting a woman of equal beauty to Leliana, but Marjolaine was only a bit better than average, but there was a glint of intelligence in her sharp dark eyes. "Leliana, so lovely to see you again my dear," the woman greeted with arrogance.

"Spare me the pleasantries, I know you're…" Marjolaine cut her off, "You must excuse the shabby accommodations… This country smells like wet dog! Everywhere! I cannot get the smell out, and now it is in my hair and clothes…" Alistair and the warden gave the woman a stare and the elf hissed, "Ferelden does not smell like wet dog!"

"Oh of course you wouldn't notice it, you roll around in the filth so much you're used to it." The dalish resisted the urge to lunge at the woman for she remembered her trip to Ostagar, bitter, hungry, and irritated at Duncan from taking her from her people. She too did notice the odor of the mabari. Although it wasn't nearly as bad as she made it to be, the elf was not to going to be allowed to be called filth.

"You framed me, had me caught, and tortured. I thought in Ferelden I would be free from you, but it seems I am not. What happened that made you hate me so, why do you want me dead so badly?" The Leliana asked strongly.

"Dead? Nonsense…" She chuckled lightly, " I know you Leliana, I know what you are capable of… I just sent those men to bring you to me and see here you are."

The elf almost laughed at this, "We don't believe you." and Leliana agreed shaking her head at Marjolaine, "you are so transparent, what are you up to Marjolaine?"

"In truth you have information you can use against me… And do you think I wouldn't watch my Leliana? What is she up to, I thought, the quiet life, her hair short and messy like a boy's, this is not her…" Marjolaine sighed. "I thought you had to be up so something… Clever, Leliana, clever you almost had me fooled… and then you left the chantry so suddenly, what was I supposed to think?"

"You think I left because of you?" Leliana said truly bewildered, "you think I still have some plan of revenge? You are insane, paranoid."

"Not everything is about you shem! Leliana's concern now is the blight" The warden barked.

"Oooh is that what you think?" Marjolaine laughed, and then manipulatively advised, "If I were you I would believe nothing she says. She will use you. You look at her and see a simple girl," She added playfully, " a friend trusting and _warm_ it's an act."

"I am not you Marjolaine, I left because I didn't want to become you."

"Oh but you are me, you can't escape it, no one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same…"

"_Oh I bet_…" Morrigan chuckled, even getting a bit of a snort from Alistair, and a deathly glare from the warden.

"You revered in the power it gave you, you cannot change or deny this."

"I trust Leliana no matter what you say." The elf argued making Leliana smile and give thanks. "You will not threaten me or my friends again. I want you out of my life, forever!" Eager to fufill Leliana's wish the warden added, "You know she will hound you as long as she lives."

"You think you can kill me?" Marjolaine smiled snottily at the two women. "I made you Leliana I can destroy you just as easily." Wasting no time the elf quickly charged at the woman who insulted her, but Marjolaine's stealth made it easy for her to slip away from the warden's dual swing, who was then hit by the hex of a hidden mage who she went to kill instead. Leliana found Marjolaine, who swung her fists at the younger bard unarmed. "Who is the elf?"

"My friend is a grey warden."

"Oh, and are the dalish savage in bed as well?" Unable to even respond to this comment Leliana, filled with anger and covet, stabbed Marjolaine in the gut with one hand and with balletic skill swept off her head with the other.

"Dear maker, she's dead. She's dead because of me!" Leliana quickly looked away from Marjolaine's…corpse. The elf quickly ran to her while Alistair made a last blow to the last of Marjolaine's lackeys. She saw the redneck of the elder bard and looked over at Leliana wide-eyed. The dalish was either very scared or very excited, even she wasn't sure.

"I need some time to think about this…" Leliana said walking out the door while the other searched the hideout for valuables.

* * *

_My first playthrough Leliana beheaded Marjolaine and I was just totally awestrucked and frieghtened at the same time... I still cant even really express how that moment was. And I always laugh at where Marjolaine says "we are the same and one" becuase my pervertedness creates this mental image, and yeah that why I had Morrigan butt in there. Im finding out the more I write the more I'm using Morrigan to express all though moments when the inner bitch inside of me laughed innapropriately. (For example when if you've played the city elf origin as a girl and you in the jail cell and the gaurds come to take the girls and one of them says "stay away from us" and they kill her... I could not stop laughing, they was she said it I just thought it was the funniest thing.) Oh btw I think the rating of the story might change soon._

Review - I need my positive reinforcement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Again I find myself apologizing but like I said before it's softball season. And I spend lot's of time ... even extra time at practice and games. Mainly becuase I love softball so very much and ... Well the real reason is I find myself in this horrible crush I have on a friend/teammate. (So, you know, if anyone has some advice for what I should do like either bottle up my emotions, or go ahead and tell and risk ruining a wonderful friendship, go ahead and advise.{Im considering the later choice} I think I might actually appreciate that more then a review. x.x' It's also kind of hard to write about Leliana when you have someone else on your mind. I almost feel like I'm cheating or something...)_

Enjoy ;D

* * *

The forest was so inviting to Lenimph and next to her was her blonde friend laughing while stringing his bow. "I hope things never change." The girl looked over at her companion and asked, "What do you mean, why would you ask that?"

"Well the keeper believes we should head north due to the darkspawn rising in the south. She says it might be a blight."

"A blight?"

"Paivel was telling tales at the campfire last night about it. Don't you ever pay attention pretty girl?" The elf blushed and looked away, thinking to herself, "Why should I pay attention if all they tell are the same stories of rebellion?"

"If it comes down to it," the blonde continued and growled, "We might even have to fight with the shems."

"Not all shems are bad." The girl rebuked. "And it probably isn't even a blight." Tamlen frowned, " I just don't know what I would do if I didn't get to spend the day with you, hunting wolves, and watching you trot with your swords swift and striking like a halla." The girl blushed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Quiet like one too," he chuckled. The girl turned back to smile at her companion but in his place was a dark gnawed figure, who shouted at her bitterly, "You left me, I loved you and you left me to rot. You didn't look for me, you and sister Merrill just left me. I called you…"

The elf woke up abruptly with a shout, sweating and panting. She crawled out of her tent and saw Alistair sitting across the fire. "The archdemon again?" He asked earnestly. She looked for him for a second until she nodded her head deciding it was easier to leave him ignorant. "You must be more sensitive than me, or maybe it's because I've been a Grey Warden longer." The elf ignored him for a moment and rearranged the logs of the fire for more heat, and then asked him, "Where's Leliana?"

"She's keeping guard with Sten."

"Sten?" The elf almost shouted puzzled and Alistair laughed replying, "I think she wants to keep busy to herself."

"Oh." The elf frowned.

"You two are close aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" The elf asked giving him a suspicious glare and watching him blush.

"Oh, I was under the impression that you two where romantically involved…" The elf hostilely responded, "That makes no sense if I am with you."

"Yeah exactly…" Alistair said pushing his two index fingers together, "but the other night when we where… did I do something wrong?" The elf chuckled to herself bitterly. "No everything was fine." But before the handsome man could respond the elf stood up and walked towards Morrigan's tent giving him the cold shoulder. "Oh ok I guess we'll just talk about it later then." He mumbled to himself, watching her walk away while going into his tent.

The brunette made it to Morrigan's tent eagerly expecting to ask her of her opinion of Alistair only to see the witch passed out in the shabby shelter Morrigan called a tent. It was a strange moment for the warden, to see Morrigan with her hair down, her night colored hair cascading over her ivory shoulders intrigued her. She bit her lip as she continued to stare at the witch; stopping at her chest which was hardly covered by the rags she called a garment, remembering Leliana's comments. Embarrassed at her own thoughts about her friend the girl turned away flushed and went to seek out the one friend she knew would understand.

Ares the Mabari was digging vigorously when the warden arrived. "Trying to reach the other side of the world again?" she joked. The dog barked and stopped as the warden sat next to him and began to play with his ears. "I'm so sick of these humans they're crazy," The girl sighed out, "Alistair has no sense of responsibility and they think that Leliana and I, just because we are close and I like her they think…" The dog cocked his head with interest.

"They think Leliana and I are mates," She whispered into the dog's ear who then snorted in disapproval.

"I know isn't it ridiculous? How would that even work we're both female?" The dog pondered for a moment and then wagged his tail in approval. "You dog!" the warden laughed while pushing him away playfully. Ares leapt on top of her after smothering her with mabari saliva. The girl sat up hearing footsteps approach her. "Your dog is filthy I can smell him 50 yards off!" The elderly mage exclaimed disgusted. Ares whined as if his feelings where hurt. The dalish sniffed her dog and looked up at Wynne, "Your exaggerating."

"That may be so but all the same I would like your permission to bathe him."

"Go ahead." The dog whined some more as Wynne kneeled down to pet him. "Excellent! I will get my soaps and the dog will have his bath after supper." Ares whimpered and walked away from the two women. Wynne examined the warden. There was no doubt she was beautiful, with her ocean eyes, russet hair, and full lips. Even her tattoo's seemed to compliment her well, even though they were somewhat intimidating, they were much softer than the other dalish they encountered.

"How are you feeling?" The elf asked the mage. "Oh quite well, thanks for asking," the mage went quiet and then asked earnestly, "Your quite taken with each other aren't you?" The elf thought to herself wondering who it was Wynne was referring to, Alistair or… then she saw Wynne's head gesture to the red headed bard who was just returning from the outskirts of camp.

"Leliana and I?"

"I've seen the way she's looked at you. The familiarity of which you speak, how she always finds a way to place herself next to you." The dalish was quiet for a second recognizing the accuracy of Wynne's words, and then responded defensively, "So what are you asking?"

"I have noticed your blossoming relationship, and I wanted to ask you where you think it was going…" The elf blushed and looked away while Wynne continued, " Leliana is a remarkable girl, sincere and guileless, and she has opened her heart to you. I would not like to see her hurt." The elf quickly glared at Wynne, "I would never hurt Leliana."

"Not intentionally no, but there is great possibility's for tragedy here. You are a grey warden. You have responsibilities which should succeed your personal desires." The elf flinched at the way Wynne said desires and whispered almost to herself, "I have emotions too I am not just a grey warden."

"Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. A grey warden cannot afford to be selfish. You may be forced to choose between saving your love and saving everyone else, and then what would you do?" Furious at Wynne's assumptions and questions the elf stood up and barked, "Keep your nose out of this!" She then muttered under her breath, "I never even wanted to be a grey warden." Wynne was taken aback by the reaction of the usually kind, quiet elf and quickly apologized, "I was just trying to point out why this affair might be a bad idea…"

"Point something out to someone else!" the elf said disregarding the mage, walking away as Wynne said, "I have given my advice, do with it what you will."

Breaking into tears of confusion Lenimph walked away from the camp and slumped against a tree at the outer ridge of camp near a spring. "Does she really love me?" The dalish murmured to herself picking the dirt out from under her nails. The elf blushed, "if she does then I couldn't… I couldn't say no… after what she's been through I…" The dalish went silent feeling her mouth go dry from her self-confession. "I enjoy her company and she is beautiful… but do the others really see that I have shown interest in her… I didn't think…" the elf reflected on her actions; the bathing, hand holding, gift giving, and the kiss on the cheek. In realization the elf ran her hand through her hair, frustrated, she picked up a rock and skipped it across the pond. "I'm not supposed to feel that way with a woman." She reminded herself, but then quietly objected, "But it feels normal… I didn't even mean for it to happen…" She sat down against the tree trying to blank her mind and to forget it all. From a distance she saw Alistair getting out of his tent. "And him… I tried with him but it never felt like it did with Tamlen or…" She gulped and whispered her name.

The elf, still very confused, took a step back towards camp, and towards Alistair where she sighed painfully at him, with her resolution fresh in her mind. "We need to talk." She said to the templar. The man smiled at the sight of her, "Good I wanted to talk, I really like you…" The elf frowned.

* * *

_Review :D pwease they make me happy._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay I'm so proud of this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Kudos to all of those who review/subscribe/favorite. There's alot of dalish terms and stuff since I was playing Awakening and I got bored of fighting and since you cant really talk to your companions I decided to read all my codexes and that inspired me to replay the dalish origin ... Oh and my crush... she likes me. I'm not sure if it's the same kind of like but who gives a damn. I'm going to be like Leliana when you tell her you don't like her that way back but she still acts like she's in a relationship with you. lol _

* * *

The next few days where awkward for the group; Alistair's grief sank into everyone's mood, well except for two. Morrigan was extremely ecstatic off of Alistair's pain and Lenimph was glad to have ridden him from her bed. Leliana knew what the happiness of the other two girls meant and part of her was also very excited but … she was still pondering whether or not she was the same person she was a few days ago. The two outsiders where happily talking to one another when they were traveling as a group on the way to the village of Haven, to retrieve the ashes.

"So why did you leave him? Was he inept as a lover?" Morrigan teased, "I imagine he wasn't experienced being one of those… templars." The elf shook her head. "Well you where smart to leave the fool and I recommend you stay away from that disease the others call love." The elf looked away from Morrigan and mumbled, "I'm already diseased."

"Oh you mean the taint?" Morrigan asked. The elf nodded with a frown and then the witch continued, "I imagine love and the taint are similar in their corruptive qualities, slowly eating you away from the inside." The elf clenched her gut with her hand and let out bitterly almost sarcastically, "They say the taint makes one stronger." Morrigan chuckled, "Some say that about love as well. I think those who taint themselves willingly are foolish, and given the choice I think you wouldn't have become a warden, right?"

"Yes, very much so, this grey warden business was forced upon me. I had to do it to live."

"Then why do the same again if you have the choice." The elf looked away and thought for a second while she heard Leliana in the corner of her ear humming. She hadn't heard a sound from her in days and she took it as a good sign that she was feeling better. The tune, oddly enough was something she usually hummed when they were alone... She turned back to Morrigan and responded, "Love's benefits are much finer then the taint's. Besides one does not choose love, the path to one's heart is picked by the gods." Morrigan shook her head, sighed and walked away from the warden.

They set up camp. Leliana helped cook a hare Ares had chased down and Alistair began to make some kind of soup to go with it. However Alistair quickly told her he did not need to her help. The two bickered for a very short while until Leliana left and sat next to the warden who was lying on her cot playing with Ares. Ares rolled on his back to great Leliana, and she complied by rubbing his chest and playing with his paws. "He's more tolerable since his bath" The bard noted about the dog's smell. The elf nodded and replied, "Yeah he's going to get more baths from now on." The dog whined in response. They went quiet for a while they played with Ares until the warden asked the bard, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing why do you ask?"

"You just seem quieter than usual."

" I… I can't get what happened with Marjolaine out of my head" Leliana sobbed…

* * *

"Stupid dog…" Alistair murmured from across camp to Zevran before taking a large slurp of the creation he called soup.

"Oh what I would do to be in that dogs position; on the floor between two beautiful women…" The crow commented as they watched the two women talk. "I don't want to sound like an eaves dropper Alistair but… I heard what Lenimph said to you… did she not offer such a proposition to you?" The templar blushed, "I couldn't be with Leliana… she's crazy!" he stuttered struggling to defend himself.

"Oh but Alistair, that's the best kind of woman! I imagine Leliana must be very…" before Zevran could continue his hypothesis he was interrupted by the drunken dwarf.

"Oh sodding shut up elf! Alistair made the right damn decision. That's how them women get to you. They offer a grand sexual display, and what do they do? Go off with another woman into the deep roads!" Ogrhen took a gulp of unknown liquor before continuing. "Well I guess that makes two of us buddy, but at least yours had the decency to tell you to your face. Look at them it's disgusting." Although Ogrhen said it was disgusting an awkward perverted laugh escaped him when he saw the two women hug. Then men were completely oblivious to the pained looked on Leliana's face as the warden comforted her, telling her she was a good person and always would be.

"Say what you want, but I still think that's one of the most beautiful sights I've seen…" the crow smiled.

"Can I have some of that Ogrhen?" Alistair asked seeing the two girls pull apart and Lenimph placing her hand over the bards. The dwarf quickly handed the brew and Alistair took a sip, which was enough to get him quite tipsy. After the liquor kicked in Alistair asked, "You don't think they're intimate do you? What can two women do anyway?" Zevran smiled.

"Sodding hell Alistair! Now that damn elf isn't going to shut up for the whole night."

"You see Alistair… there are many ways to…"

* * *

Leliana looked at the Dalish's hand on top of hers and smiled out of delight and relief. Her eyes traveled up from the hand and rested on the elf's neckline, noticing her friend was not wearing her necklace from the joining. In its place were wooden carved beads in various forms of game chasing each other bead to bead. "That's a beautiful necklace." Leliana commented, noticing its craftsmanship, "Why have I never seen you wearing it before?" The elf's hand left the bard's to finger the beads; she looked forward at the fire and voiced indifferently, "It was my mothers."

"Oh." Leliana yawned wondering if it was proper to ask about the elf's parent, but decided to anyway, "What happened to her?" The elf sighed out of frustration. She didn't know much very much about her mother either, other than the story that was told the day she left, forced to become a grey warden. Leliana picked up quickly on her friends aggravation and apologized.

"No it's okay." The elf said objecting the bard's apology, "It's just that I wasn't told much about her. The clan thought knowing the truth would upset me so my guardian Ashalle told me the day I left…" The elf gently groaned before continuing, "My mother and father loved each other but their love was not approved of. One night they sneaked out to spend time with each other… and they were found by city folk and my father was killed by both humans and elves. My mother escaped back to the clan and later realized she was pregnant with me. When I was about a year old she left the clan. I have no memories of her."

Leliana stared blankly at the elf, awed and amazed that the elf seemed so composed. "I envy you." The elf said turning her gaze back to Leliana. "You knew your mother. She cared for you… mine left me…"

"But did Ashalle take good care of you?" Leliana asked quickly not wishing to compare their two experiences.

"Yes she did." The warden smiled, "I guess to her I was her daughter… she would scold me and praise me rotten. I have the same vallaslin markings as her as well."

"Vallaslin?" Leliana pouted obliviously.

"Oh … you shemlen call it blood writing." The elf teased, pointing to her forehead, laughing. Leliana studied the warden's brow; Half of it was dark, and the other light, with a mirrored vine-like pattern, it reminded her of a gate, or night and day, right or wrong. Curious, Leliana asked, "Why do your people mark themselves so?"

"It's a tradition when one comes of age. Each god has a vallaslin symbol, and you meditate on which is suppose to guide your way in life. And then the keeper asks which god and you choose, and they sit you down… it's somewhat painful."

"Which god does yours represent?"

"Mythal, our mother goddess of justice, her touch calmed our father Elgar'nan whose vengeance against his father created the starry sky. There's a whole big story to it, but I am not good at telling tales."

"Oh but it sounds so beautiful and interesting." Leliana pleaded, "You must tell me."

"Your stories are just as beautiful, and interesting. And you tell them well, my tongue is clumsy and I get nervous."

"Oh fine…" Leliana sighed disappointed. The two were quiet for a moment, until Leliana decided she wished to play her lute. The warden watched the bard stretch for her instrument against the ground, too lazy to get up, pointlessly getting covered in dirt. Leliana laughed at her mistake and finally clenched her lute, and turned around to see Lenimph staring yearningly at her. The bard smiled wickedly, "Why are you staring at me, is something on me?" The elf blushed and quickly defended herself, "You're completely covered in dirt, you should have just gotten up."

"Care to wipe me off then?" The bard giggled as the warden eyes went wide and her mouth agape, and glanced the bard over. She was still in her drake scale armor, her chest was sprinkled with earth, and her smile frightened the warden as much as it excited her. She shook her head unable to speak.

"Oh? Too bad I was hoping I could find out if your touch is as soothing as Mythal's" Leliana awkwardly joked. The elf gulped as Leliana sat closer, or at least it seemed closer to the warden. "I think I should go to bed now." The elf stuttered out, standing up.

"Oh but the night is young…"Leliana pleaded disappointed, worried if she went too far.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired."

"_Bonne nuit_." Leliana cooed in Orlesian.

"Good night _Lethallin._"

* * *

_I wish I really did know which tattoo corresponded with which god, but I guess it's better that it's not specified. There doesn't even seem to be a corresponding job to the tattoos. You would think the halla keepers would have the vallaslin of Ghilan'nain (the goddess mother of the halla) but the two halla keepers from the two dalish clan in the game dont have the same markings!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry I took so long to update! Between graduating high school, vacations, and scheduling my college classes I couldn't figure out where fanfiction went in that mess..._

_Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It is a bit longer then my usual ones_. _Read and _**Review**

_OH and I almost forgot... There's minor Leliana's song(dlc) spoilers _

* * *

"I have to talk to you about something…" Leliana looked up to see their famous Witch of the Wilds looking down upon her with… a discomforted look. The bard was instantly hit with a confusion and taken away from fingering an Andraste's grace they recently found on a stop to Redcliffe to stock up before they continued to… "Talk about what?" Leliana gasped absolutely clueless. Morrigan blushed and furrowed her brows in disgust struggling to say, "The warden."

"Alistair?"

"Lenimph-" Both went quiet for a while until Leliana asked, "Why talk to me about her?"

"You… you are the problem." Morrigan said bluntly, but not trying to offend. Leliana laughed thinking Morrigan came to pick a fight and dismissed her, "You always will think I am a problem." Irritated at Leliana's lack of concern and what came off to Morrigan as ignorant arrogance, the witch growled, "Of course someone who believes so blindly in the invisible hand of a holy beings touch is a problem, but I am not here to continue that idiotic argument again. I would think that even mentioning the… _girl_ of which you stare at and … _touch_ so brazenly would catch your imprudent interest." It did catch the bard's interest more then she wanted to admit to the dark crowned girl but Leliana was weary and did not wish to have to confront her of all people. She sighed apathetically and lay back against the ground, asking, "So how am I a problem?" Morrigan grew quiet looking away from the bard and crossing her arms.

"You do realize that what you are doing to her is confusing her to all ends? And I don't see your motivation behind it. You need to stop it for she will never understand it. She is like me; raised in a practical sense."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows men are for reproduction, how does she say it? 'Men are for doing what the Halla do.' That was her excuse for Alistair but with you… For you she clenches her gut while smiling at the same time it is sickening." Leliana turned her face away from her feeling the truth in her words. Every time she caught the Dalish looking at her she wouldn't give her the same smile she used to when they were friends but instead a fake disheartened smirk covered in a flush of despair

"Why are you confronting me about this anyway?" The bard rebuked feeling hopeless.

"Because if I have to hear her say to me, 'Why do you hate Leliana so?' or 'She is beautiful' one more time I might puke." Leliana arched her brow and smiled.

"She's told you I'm beautiful?" Morrigan grumbled a yes.

"Any specific details about me?"

"Your voice, she finds your accent intriguing." Leliana glowed with contentment while Morrigan gagged and walked away.

* * *

"_I was hoping your touch would be as soothing Mythal's._" These words were repeating in the Dalish's mind ravenously, wildly, and bleakly. Every stare, every smile to the sound of the sweet bards tempting seducing voice… sent an impending sense of guilt up her gut, as if an ogre was crushing her between its massive lilac fingers. She was taught, always taught, that she would find her partner. She always thought it would be Tamlen. She saw, always, a man with a woman. Sometimes some men or women did not have mates, but their skills and importance distracted them from baby making. She just couldn't release the thought that what was she was feeling for her beautiful friend was wrong.

Lenimph sat up looking forward at the fire, contemplating about her tribe and what they would think of her now. She had always planned on going back, but as more time passed the less she thought that possible, she had made friends in Leliana, Alistair, and Morrigan and she did not plan on leaving them if achievable. When she was with Alistair she thought of what their opinion of their relationship might have been and even though her vision of their opinion was not perfect, she imagined bringing Leliana would be worse. She looked across camp to see Leliana engaged in conversation with the perverted Crow.

"So Leliana… are you going to take up that offer I suggested earlier…" Zevran chuckled suggestively at the Orlesian. The bard shook her head, "I do not wish to see the rest of your markings…" she let out bitterly. Zevran chuckled, "It's okay, I know it is not my markings you wish to see." Leliana flushed while Zevran glanced over at the Dalish warden, and he continued, "I don't blame you, the first moment I saw her I was smitten as well, she is very… untamed."

"Why would you say that?" The bard argued, "She is as civil as the rest of us, if not more so, her customs are just different to us is all, she is only… savage when one provokes her to be, it is not her fault she is easily provoked." Zevran laughed at Leliana's blind judgment. "Why are you laughing she is generally kindhearted; she does not go running the streets at night, causing mischief, even though she easily could." Like I used to… Leliana continued to herself.

"I guess your right she does not… but she isn't kind hearted to me, I think she hates me."

"She let you live, that's more than enough to be grateful for Zevran." The bard gave him a sharp look and stood up. Zevran was taken aback by the serration in Leliana's voice, and rebutted back, "At least I know when to give up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what kind of person you used to be Leliana, I am that type of person and she hates me for it. What makes you think she judges you any differently?"

"I've changed." Leliana walked away to her tent to fetch her bathing soaps before Zevran could continue. On the way to the pond she found earlier, she saw the dalish. She stopped breathless for a moment, "She wears her hair the same way Marjolaine used to… how did I not notice that before?"

"Did you say something?" Lenimph asked the bard looking up at the redhead, woken from her thoughts. Leliana shook her head, "It's nothing I came to ask if you wanted to join me in the pond." Leliana smiled as she saw the elf look away to hide her completely flushed face.

"Well? Do I get an answer?" The elf stood up and nodded.

* * *

Lenimph fumbled with a strap that kept her armor on while Leliana easily, almost skillfully, slipped out of her light armor. Frustrated she glanced at Leliana wondering if she should ask for help but quickly quieted when she saw that the Orlesian was already completely nude.

"Are you ok? You look like you need help?" Leliana cooed while walking closer to the elf, who tried to back away and tripped. The elf sat up to see Leliana kneeling next her, undoing the straps. The elf then quickly tore off the armor and jumped into the pond to hide herself from the bard, who squealed after feeling how cold the water was. Leliana sat at the bank and laughed at the shivering elf, letting her legs adjust to cold water. The elf calmed down, and stared at Leliana who was being entranced by the starry sky as usual.

The elf found herself admiring the bard's body, which was shamelessly not hidden from the elf as the bard sat at the ponds bank. Leliana began to sink more of herself into the water. The bard stretching her torso in the moonlight made it possible for the elf to see a deep scar the size of a dagger's width on Leliana's midriff. "How did I not see that before?" The elf muttered to herself shocked, but then reminded herself she wasn't always as observant towards other female bodies.

"Did you say something?" Leliana asked, sinking the rest of herself in.

"When did you get that scar on your stomach?" Leliana frowned but then gave the elf a coy smile, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"It's a secret?"

"It's a tale of foolish people, that happened long ago, and I know what's true, but I don't know how it should end, how we'll make it end." The bard smiled as she began to describe her trip to Denerim with Marjolaine, Sketch, and Tug; sparing no details.

"You stripped a noble man of his cod piece?" The elf said in disbelief and then asked to reassure herself, "A cod piece is an undergarment right?" Leliana giggled "Yes, and I placed it in a very humiliating place. He was known for his charity work for the chantry so I thought it funny to place it on the chantry board." The dalish fell back into the water with laughter. "I still find it hilarious to this day and I snickered to myself as we passed the chantry in Denerim." The elf still laughed.

"Even though I now respect the chantry and appreciate what they did for me, I'll admit what I did was rude, but if someone had done that to Lothering board I would have laughed." The elf calmed down and let Leliana continue….

"Marjolaine was with the commander?" Lenimph interrupted

"Yes, she walked towards him slowly like a proper temptress and told him 'Come commander, let's see your little dragon.' It infuriated me with jealousy and suspicion. At the bedroom I snuck a look at the papers and saw the Orlesian seals. Marjolaine was committing treason, and involved all of us into it unknowingly. When she came into the room I confronted her about the man…"

Lenimph listened, but felt tense as Leliana spoke about another woman in tender manner. Imagining Leliana with anyone, especially someone as cruel as Marjolaine was making her distraught. "She betrayed me, we were in courtyard and she came from behind and she stabbed me."

"Why would anyone do that to you?" The elf interrupted abruptly, "You are one of the kindest people I know, and you loved her."

"She said I would have done the same in her situation…"

"But you didn't?"

"I had a chance for revenge… more than once. I caught up to her again and let her go…"

"And then she came again looking for you and we finished it. And I'm glad we did, I had no idea that she did all of that to you, how she could lie to you so easily."

"It was all a game to her. I took part in that life, and I probably would have continued if I did not question her." The elf went quiet and began to finger comb her hair, leaving the pond.

* * *

Leliana met Lenimph at the campfire, "It seems everyone else is asleep." She smiled, sitting next to the warden.

"Incept for Shale, she has been watching me this whole time…" The warden joked.

"Well let's give her a show." Leliana smiled and reached into her belongings to present the warden with a bottle of wine, "It's the bottle you gave me I thought we should share it." The elf gave her a confused look, "I told you what happened the last time I drank correct? This isn't some plan to get me drunk and seduce me is it?" Leliana flushed and lied, "Of course it isn't."

It did not take long for the warden to be put under drunken grasp, and soon she found herself lying on the floor wrapped in the cloak she wore at night made of wolf pelts. Leliana was wearing her chantry robes, playing her lute softly.

"_Lethallin_, Morrigan has always found my friendship with you to be odd," the warden let out softly. Leliana placed down her lute and smiled at the warden, "Of course she would; she thinks I'm insane." The warden laughed and scooted closer to the bard, who began to braid the elf's hair. "I used to think you were crazy." Lenimph admitted.

"It's okay I know, you all did."

Lenimph sat up and drowsily leaned against Leliana's shoulder. Leliana looked down at her drunken companion and giggled.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're drunk, I can see why Tamlen took you in such a state." The dalish's cheeks went red and joked, "That because he couldn't get it any other way." Leliana laughed, "So did Alistair get you drunk too?"

"You forget he gave me that flower."

"That's why you bedded him? By those principles I should have shared a bed with you by now."

"We have shared a bed," the elf joked. Leliana chuckled softly, wishing Lenimph's words were serious. The two sat quietly, Leliana looking towards the sky, and Lenimph finished the wine and stared into the fire. Leliana looked at Lenimph once more, _this is your chance, everyone else is asleep, and she is not as timid as usual._ Leliana took a deep breath.

"I enjoy the nights at camp, the night always seems so peaceful to me… safer."

"It's just quieter." _She's also not as optimistic…_

"I feel the night grants us a reprieve from the troubles of the day. Silly, isn't it? The darkspawn never sleep." Lenimph smiled, "We're entitled to silliness every now and then."

"I really enjoy our night's at camp, standing guard together, talking to pass the time, into these small hours, we'll I talk and you listen mostly. Sometimes I succumb and fall asleep, and I wake to find you still watchfull"

"That's not happening tonight." Lenimph joked.

"But I know you're watching out for me." Lenimph smiled to herself, _of course how can I not take care of you after all you've been though?_

"You'll never have to be afraid with me." This made Leliana smile before she continued, "What I'm trying to say is that… I trust you, I feel comfortable around you, and I know you'll be there when I need you. You are… a… a leader and my friend… and…" Lenimph unsure of what she was going to hear next and suspicious of the bard's rare stuttering, sat up and faced her. Leliana blushed and continued, "and sometimes I think… maybe… we could be more than that." Leliana looked away before she could see Lenimph's reaction and joked to rid herself of tension, "Maker look at me stumbling over my words like some ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am."

Perhaps it was the wine but Lenimph felt empowered watching Leliana blush and stutter so she joked, "I might be cute when I'm drunk but you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just flushed because… of the… heat." The word heat sobered Lenimph up quick, perhaps it was the way Leliana said it, but the elf realized what was happening, so she tried to stall the bard, "Someone like you, liking someone like me is flattering."

"What, are you saying I have bad taste? Why can't I like you? You're a good person, a great listener… uh a remarkable warrior, you often show signs of intelligence, and you're fairly good looking… most of your facial features are in the right place."

"Um thanks… you're so complementary." The elf was blushing frantically. Leliana picked at her nails, and continued, "There isn't much more I can say, my feelings have been laid bare. You are very special to me." Leliana placed her hand over the warden's.

"I… I feel the…same way."

"Really?" Leliana asked, relieved until her brows furrowed, "You felt the same way and didn't do me the courtesy of informing me? You made me say all those thing, why couldn't you have said them first… oh… how very awkward."

"I thought you felt comfortable around me."

"Yes but don't question me… I am a woman and I reserve the right to be inconsistent… oh why am I being such a baby about this? I must be a sight spilling my guts." The dalish looked at Leliana and smiled. She was an incredible sight to her and the best thing about it was now she no longer had to hide her glances. Leliana smiled back at the warden, feeling ecstatic, as if a huge weight was lifted off her chest. They stared at each other's lips… both leaning into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Maker forgive me when did I last update? Let me explain. See I went on a escapade to Las Vegas where my laptop screen sorta melted due to the ... heat. I took it to get fixed but then my hard drive died and had to be replaced, then when I got the new hard drive I killed it by reinstalling everything that was on my previous hard drive onto it in a matter of hours, so it had to be replaced again. And if you mix that with matters of my life (I began dating someone and started college) I've been a bit of a busy bee... But not worry ladies (and some gentleman) I've been writing my story on paper and I have even more then this chapter ready to be typed up and should be up within a few days if not this evening. (And yes I have been on the bioware social forums but that was on the "family" computer so forgive me but I really don't want my parents seeing this ha ha. __^-^'_)

_Anyway **Read & Review** or my laptop might be die again and the story won't update for another 2 months *innocent whistle*_

* * *

Shale groaned sarcastically to herself as she saw the warden and the bard lip locked, "Hmm I never saw that in Honnealth." The stone's entertainment was brief though as she saw a raven perch above her on a tree branch. Instantly she gave the bird a threatening glare, who smiled back at her intelligently.

"Witch…" The raven cawed back mockingly and flew down next to the jeweled stone, transforming into a witch of the wilds laughing at Shale who threatened, "You will not be laughing once I crush your thin bones into a dusty paste." Morrigan smiled,

"One must find entertainment to pass the night, yes?"

"Like those two squishy meat bags over there?" Morrigan glanced over at the warden and Leliana, who were removing themselves from each other, flushed from excitement and embarrassment. Leliana giggled at the warden and told her goodnight and went to her tent, while Morrigan and Shale both stared at them disgusted and disturbed. "I'm going back to sleep…" Morrigan stated walked back to her isolated tent while Shale grumbled away and went for a walk. "It's moments like these when I wish I could sleep."

* * *

"Dear Maker please tell me we will never have to fight another dragon again." Alistair grumbled on top of Frost Back Mountain. Lenimph chuckled while pulling her dar- missan out of the dead highdragon, "The Archdemon is a dragon of sorts this was just a taste of what's to come." Leliana came down from her archer point, while Morrigan ran to them. "Are you okay?" the bard cooed at the Dalish who had a tiny scratch on her arm and a few bruses.

"Of course she's fine! I'm the one who was literally in that things mouth for who knows how long." Alistair gasped, exhausted in his warden commander armor. Morrigan rolled her eyes at the group, "Should we continue to find these _heavenly_ ashes? Or are we all going to stand here and listen to this buffoon? I would prefer the personal _insight_ to the Maker."

"Very funny Morrigan, it amazes me how you can see all this around you and still be so skeptical." Leliana choked out bitterly."

"There are lots of explanations for what lies around you girl." Morrigan barked.

"Hey!" The elf commanded at both of them, "I could care less about who believes in what, we are here for the ashes, so shut up both of you, and Morrigan would you please heal Alistair if you want him to calm down." Morrigan grumbled and complied, but smiled as she saw the bard frown at the warden. The bard was already mad at the warden for not allowing Genitivi to come with them, even though Lenimph insisted it was for his own good, but she would not let her spoil her mood.

They entered another building on top of the mountain, "What is this place?" Alistair asked, "It's different from the rest of the buildings…" Lenimph saw a figure at the other side of the room and instantly jogged towards it. "Welcome pilgrim." It spoke, and the warden asked who he was, and he replied that he was the guardian of the sacred ashes. He told his tale of his situation, how he carried Andraste to this place and remained to protect her and of the villagers cult. "Can you show me the ashes?" The elf asked.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy."

"So I have to fight you?" The elf asked confused.

"It is not my place to decide if you are worthy, the gauntlet does that. If you are worthy you will see the urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes if not…"

"All right, let's just get this over with."

"Before you go there is something I must ask. I see the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past; your suffering, and the suffering of others." The elf nodded.

"Tamlen was one of your tribe… a blood brother." Lenimph frowned, as the Guardian continued, "You left him in the ruins… left him to his fate. Tell me pilgrim, did you fail Tamlen?"

"How do you know of my past?" The elf asked hostile.

"Your path is laid out before me, in the lines in your face, and the scars in your heart."

"My answer is my own, Guardian."The elf let out bitterly looking at the floor holding in tears.

"Very well you know your own heart," the guardian concluded. Alistair budded in on this, "Now you have me curious." The warden gave him a scowl. Leliana commented seeing the hurt face on her love, "What's past is past; there's no need to open up old wounds." Morrigan simply stated, "A wise decision warden, do not fall for this spirits tricks."

"And what about those who follow you… Alistair you wonder if things would have been different if you were there to protect Duncan from the final blow?" the guardian asked. Alistair hung his head, "I… yes if Duncan had been saved and not me everything would be better…"

"And you," The guardian stared at Leliana, "Why do you say the Maker speaks to you when everyone knows he is gone. He spoke only to Andraste, do you believe herself her equal?"

"I never said that! I…"

"In Orlay you were someone, in Lothering you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister, and disappear. When your brothers and sister of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you also reveled in it. It made you special; you enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative."

Leliana scowled, "Your saying that I made it up for… for the attention? I did not. I know what I believe." Lenimph and Morrigan smiled at this, but for entirely different reasons.

"And you Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter… what-" Morrigan hastily cut him off, "Be gone spirit I will not play your games."

"I will respect your wishes. The way is open, good luck, and may you find what you seek." And with that the guardian left them to continue and reflect. They were all quiet; there was no bickering as the dalish tried her best to answer the spirits' questions. In the next room they encountered doubles of themselves, which they found easy to defeat. Upon reaching the floor puzzle Leliana esteemed, "Ooh, this looks fun! I'll bet we'll have to work together, join hands, and sing a happy song to get across." Morrigan gave her glare, while Lenimph and Alistair giggled. Once they made one piece of the bridge solid they figured out the pattern necessary to solidify the complete bridge. Lenimph still, however, was not certain about the hovering stones enough to lead them across.

"Alistair you go first…" Lenimph commanded still on her step switch.

"Isn't the term, 'Ladies first?' " Alistair squeaked from the other side of the bottomless pit

"Today we'll make you an honorary woman." Leliana joked

"We'll even stab you in the gut to make you bleed like one as well." Morrigan mocked. The girls looked at the witch mortified, while Alistair quickly ran across the bridge terrified. "Eww, Morrigan you don't think that was… a bit much?" Leliana asked concerned. Morrigan shrugged her shoulders, "What? You act as if you don't know I hate him." The warden sighed and they caught up with Alistair, where they were stopped by a wall of flames.

"The plaque says we have to remove our… clothing." Lenimph announced.

"What!" Alistair gasped. Morrigan laughed at him and gave him a greedy smile, "The virgin boy is nervous…"

"Hey! I am not a-"

"Then stop acting like one then." Morrigan snickered. The warden simply ignored the rest of them and was distracted by a smile on Leliana's face. Morrigan looked over at the two women carrying unchaste smiles and shook her head pondering if she should just turn around and wait outside. But the nakedness lasted no longer then a second as they crossed the fire and quickly redressed. "Never again…" Alistair groaned.

The elf wasted no time she ran to the ashes and quickly took a bit… "Well that was anti-climatic." Morrigan muttered. What surrounded the elf confused and perplexed her. She was raised on pagan gods and enjored the pagan tales but to her they were never truly more than tales. She never really embraced it, religion to her felt more like folklore and a way to express culture but not an actual fate. In fact, if anything, she felt that all religion clouded the views of others. Even her people excluded themselves from the world largely because of it. And now in her hand lay pouch of a woman who united dozens, even Lenimph's people, against a single cause, because she was the "betrothed of the Maker".

This powerful woman, whether she was really blessed by the maker, freed the warden's people, yet when she was gone, her words were morphed, Andraste's followers and the elves lost, and the fighting insured.

Andraste united an army that only started another war.

* * *

_By the way I apologize for the lame period joke to make for up I'll give the hint that someones going to show up in camp next chapter and their name starts with a T_


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for the wait everyone. To be honest I was a bit... downtrodden when I only got one review on my last chapter. But regardless I know some of you are still reading this and it's my duty to get this done, regardless of how busy I am... (Busy or rather distracted) _

_Not to mention I found this chapter especially difficult to write..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy. Remember I appreciate both positive and negative **feedback**. _

* * *

The Dalish warden sat down at camp next to the fire contemplating religion, specifically whether or not she should consider possible existence of the Maker.

Leliana knew that the warden did not think fondly of the ideas of the chantry, but ideas of the Maker himself did not seem to bother the elf, nor did it bother her that Leliana held him so close to her heart and never before did it once hinder their relationship. Lenimph believed in tolerance, and Leliana respected her values and did not try to force the warden to believe in him.

Unlike the chantry that branded her as a heathen.

The elf was taken away from her thoughts when Morrigan bitterly announced that dinner was ready and took her own portion back to her tent. For a moment the elf was tempted to follow the witch until Wynne invited her to sit next to her… well between her and Alistair. The elf hesitated, but decided she could not be rude to the elder after her last outburst, so she sat down between them bitterly.

"You must regale me warden about the ashes . Alistair says you fought a highdragon," Wynne said.

"Yes, it wasn't easy but-"

"The boy said you leapt up into the air and slew it in the head, it must have been quite the sight."

"I guess it was."

"Well Alistair made it out to be so," Wynne chuckled. At this both Alistair and the elf blushed. Wynne smiled, "We'll I have some potions to prepare, if you don't mind, I will excuse myself now." The elderly mage left leaving Alistair and Lenimph alone.

"Listen … Alistair I'm sorry I ended what we had but… we're still friends right? It's just you've been so distant and almost… angry at me…" the elf nervously let out; expressing feelings made her incredibly anxious.

"Of course, I'm sorry I haven't been acting… proper… about it."

The warden smiled, "Good I'm glad, I missed your jokes." Alistair laughed halfheartedly, and they both went silent. Lenimph scanned camp for Leliana.

"Leliana went to bed, if that's who you're looking for,"he said.

"Oh… I guess she's mad at me for snapping at her today." The elf frowned.

"You had a right too! Those women, once they start they never stop!"

"What do you mean… those women?" The warden asked.

"Well…" Alistair chuckled nervously, "You're not like them, your level headed and quiet… it's quite charming." But before she could respond, the elf heard Sten shout out, "Darkspawn!"

Lenimph quickly grabbed her shortbow, the Dark Moon, and quickly shot a few of them down before the rest of them came in closer, where her dar-missan showed them no mercy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leliana come out of her tent confused, with Schmooples in one arm and Marjolaine's recurve in the other.

The sight made the elf smile until she was distracted by a dark figure behind the bard. A dark swirl of party members fighting gruesome monsters surrounded the elf as she realized what… who she was looking at. She ran to it, and the shadow of the man she once loved spoke back.

"You… Lethalan…"

"Tamlen?" Lenimph reached out but he ran away. He cried to stay away but she chased him down to the borders of camp.

"Don't look at me! I… am sick…!" the elf looked at Tamlen… the blonde hair she once admired was gone… his skin… so dark and wrinkled, the taint was consuming him…

"We can help you Tamlen. Don't be afraid." She lied… to herself.

"No help, no help for me. The song in my head it… calls to me. He sings to me! I can't stop it! I don't want to hurt you Lethalan. Please… stop me." Tamlen voice made the warden cringe, he rasped out in pain, wheezing almost. The elf could not even begin to imagine what kind of pain he was experiencing…

"We can try to heal you, Tamlen!" The warden bit her lip to try to keep herself from crying.

"No…" it shook it head, "too far… you cannot help me… always… loved you… I'm so sorry." Tamlen attacked his kin, using the last of his strength to aggravate her.

"Tamlen stop… stop!" The warden cried out in vain. She had no choice…she plunged her dar-missan into him.

"I love you…too" she said while he smiled and fell back to the ground. Tamlen finally escaped the song. The warden fell to her knees and took his tainted hand in hers; it was cold… like he was never alive.

She cried.

Alistair approached her but she only gave him a snarl. Leliana stared from a distance… she wanted to go up and comfort her, but she had a feeling that the elf wanted to be alone. The others stayed by the fire and huddled, speechless over what happened. Even Morrigan was shaken up and stood with them. Leliana watched her love morn over another. She remembered when she killed Marjolaine… the sight she saw on the floor, the twisted woman she had become, but that was by choice…

What if Tamlen could have been saved… Leliana thought… would she have continued to love him?

For a good while they stayed put until the elf stood up and eyeballed her surroundings. She spotted a tree sapling by the creek. She walked over to fire and picked up a shovel and glanced at Leliana and the others with no expression.

"Do you need help?" Morrigan offered. The elf gave a teary nod. "Oh sodding hell, give me that…" Oghren said taking the shovel from the warden. The men went to prepare a grave while the women and dog went and pulled the sapling from the earth.

It was ready… Leliana reached for Lenimph's hand as Alistair and Ogrhen gently lowered Tamlen in. As the dirt poor upon the dark elf the warden tightened her grip on Leliana's hand, "Sing in Uthenera… please …"

Leliana complied, and softly managed to sing the song of mourning, but only the Dalish truly knew its meaning. Tamlen could now forever rest, for in his waking sleep there was freedom, and the warden was finally free.

* * *

_ I hated the way Tamlen's death was handled in game... and how only Alistair was the person to say something about it... _

_Anyway the next chapter will probably be the last... and the rating will change from T to M... ;D _


End file.
